


After Hours

by wrxitthson



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxitthson/pseuds/wrxitthson
Summary: Took a break from ~you~ to write this because I was bored...:)
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from ~you~ to write this because I was bored...
> 
> :)

You had been working in the training program for Apex for awhile. You helped training legends and upcoming legends, as well as helping them master their abilities wether they were natural or traps. You loved your job. It was fun and exciting, as well as you got to do what you loved. Beating up other people. Just kidding. But at night, sparring was a big activity for the staff and the legends. It was fun and even after a match, some legends needed a way to cool off. Your ‘office’ was basically the exercise room. It was pretty big, as it had space for a lot of training mechanisms. But nothing beat the good ol’ mats used for a good fight.

You checked the time, which read 9:43pm. You started setting up for the weekly festivities when your co-worker walked in. 

“Whatcha’ doin?” He asked. You loved Tyler. He was the sweetest guy, even though he looked scary as f. You looked up at him, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Dude, they have medical exams this week. They can’t be throwing each other around.” You frowned and put your hands on your hips.

“Are you serious right now?” He nodded and laughed, but helped you put the mats back. You really liked the company of the legends. They were funny and watching them interact was something that always interested you. You were fairly quiet, but once you warmed up to people you could be the ‘loud and outgoing’ one. Tyler had somewhere to be, probably hooking up with some new blonde, which left you to close up. The gym technically never ‘closed’ but you were allowed to leave at 11:30. Yay. A whole hour and a half. What on earth were you supposed to do? 

You sat around on your phone for maybe 10 minutes but quickly became bored. You looked around at what you could pre-occupy your time with and you saw the squat rack. Perfect. Time to do those stupid exercises so you could get an ass. 

-

Elliott worked out a fair amount, his body was almost perfect so it wasn’t a shock. The shock that was that he had been so busy for once he had to go to the gym at night, which he hated. Being without a workout buddy and at least another person to carry on the conversation made him uneasy, but that body didn’t make itself. Okay, it did, but he helped move that along. So there he was, strolling into the gym, no shirt because he thought he would be alone, and a pair of gym shorts. He pulled open the door and was surprised to see the lights on, with no one in sight. He walked further in and caught a glimpse of you. He was in a doorway almost, so you wouldn’t see him at first glance. At first it just scared him a bit to see someone else. But then he kind of starting staring. I mean yea, you didn’t think you had an ass but from this angle? Debatable. Your leggings and loose tank top didn’t help the bulge starting to form in his shorts. He quickly adjusted himself before walking to the other side of the gym.

You had your headphones in so you weren’t really focusing on anything but your form, as you stood in front of the giant mirrors. You almost dropped the bar as you saw a figure walk behind you.

“Jesus christ!” You said loudly, causing the person to turn. Oh. It was Elliott. Shirtless. You put down the bar, and turned to face him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to star- start- stare-, scare you.” He fumbled over his words but it didn’t really bother you. 

“It’s, uhm, it’s okay. Don’t- uh, don’t worry about it,” You said quietly, avoiding eye contact. He looked really good. Like REALLY good. You’d seen him shirtless before but that was around other people with the sole purpose of beating each other up. He could see how uneasy you were. And how you were staring. He cleared his throat and your eyes quickly shot up to his. He tilted his head a little and cocked an eyebrow at you. You could feel your face getting hot. And wetness pool between your legs. 

“I’m uh, I’ll be in there if you need anything…” You said quietly, pointing to the actual office room in the gym. He watched you walk off, and then started his workout. 

You sighed in relief as you sat down at the desk. What on earth just happened. You were confused and mad at yourself for becoming so weak because of some shirtless guy. You tried to brush it off and look through some files, but it was hard to concentrate when your mind became flooded with so many fantasies. You shook your head to try and shake them off and get to work for the remains time of your shift.

30 or 45 minutes passed between your interaction. Elliott was done, and had a light sweat on his chest and back. He was walking out, but stopped in your office doorway first, making you jump.

“I’m leaving by the way, so you can shut it down as I don’t think anyone else is going to show up.” He told you, looking around and then at you. Not staring, but looking at you like you were almost prey. You were gorgeous to him, and it was really hard for him to just be standing there without ripping your clothes off. 

But you could say the same. You could tell his eyes were basically undressing you, but you were doing the same.

“Uhm, ok, thanks..?” You said, unsure of what the ‘correct’ response was, as you weren’t really paying attention. He laughed lightly, as he noticed you were a bit… distracted. You looked at each other for only a couple seconds, but it felt a lot longer than that. You stood up, starting to gather your papers when he walked over to you, and in one swift movement, you were pinned against the wall. Your breath was caught in your throat as he took you off guard. He was so close, you could feel his hot breath on your lips. 

“Can I-“

“Yes” You answered before he could even finish asking. But he didn’t need to be told twice. He closed the gap and kissed you hard. Your hands went up to his neck and ran your finger through his hair. Damn it was soft. His hands really didn’t wait for any signs as they went wherever they pleased. They started at your back, then up to your breasts and back down again, to your ass. He gave a light squeeze, causing you to gasp in surprise. He smirked into the kiss as he took this as the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. He gripped on to your thighs and guided your legs on to his hips. He held onto the underside of your thighs as he grinded against you. You could feel his hard member through both of your pants. It rubbed right against your heat and you moaned, your head falling back. 

“Fuck” you breathed. That was sexy. He started peppering kisses all over your neck and chest, pressing you into the wall so he could lift your tank top and your bra off in one go. Once he succeeded, he starting kissing down your chest and nipping at your collarbones. You tried to tug your leggings off, but it felt impossible.

“Eager?” He asked with a smirk.

“I have hands, you know.” You snapped back. He looked shocked, but he pressed into you even harder. His eyes grew darker, and he let you down, and helped you tug your leggings down. He picked you back up and you lowered his shorts. You knew he was packing. Yea, he had an ego, but there’s no way he’d be so flirty if he didn’t make up for it. He moved your underwear aside and plunged two fingers into you, causing you to arch into him. He leaned down and took one of your nipples into his mouth. You hissed as he stretched you out and moved to the other breast. He took out his fingers once he established a pace which made you whimper, but it quickly turned into a small scream as he thrust into you. Hard. He started slow, thrusting up into you. Your back probably had burns on it from the friction, but you couldn’t care less. You gripped his shoulders as he started to pound into you. You looked down at his eyes and then past his eyes to see his cock entering you. His gaze followed yours and he could feel you relax against him. Your eyes met his again, and you kissed him before he increased his pace. The small room was filled with his groans, your soft whimpers, and the sound of skin slapping.

“Ell- Elliott,” You moaned into his ear. He groaned.

“Babe, you sound so hot when you say my name.” He said between thrusts. 

“Harder” You whispered, and he stopped and looked at you, and then around the room. There was a table across the room, so he carried you over and placed you down at the edge, and thrusted into you. He held onto the sides of the table as he drew his cock out of you and forced himself back in you. You leaned back against the table as he penetrated you. Your legs had fallen from their placement on his hips as you grew closer. You ran a hand through your hair, trying to grab a hold of something stable. You whimpered the harder he thrust into you. You whined his name and he gripped your thighs and wrapped your legs around him again. This change of placement made him hit deeper then before. The further he went, the more warmth spread throughout your body. Your eyes rolled back and you gripped the table.

“Holy fuck,” You moaned as you arched off the table. You could swear you were seeing stars as he kept pounding the same spot, over and over. 

“I’m close-“ You whined as he moved one of his hands to your clit. Your legs started to shake, making your grip on his torso tighten. Your heat spasmed around him as you became closer to your release. As he continued thrusting, you became a little light-headed as you felt your body tense up, the wave of your orgasm crashing down on you. The sight of you cumming was enough to make him cum as well. You felt his seed spread from his body into yours as he caught his breath. Your eyes were still closed. 

“I don’t know why I worked out today, I’m exhausted now.”


End file.
